<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i find myself in your embrace (and i will never let you go) by Garecc, Gunpowderdtim (Garecc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051382">i find myself in your embrace (and i will never let you go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc'>Garecc</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Gunpowderdtim'>Gunpowderdtim (Garecc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ready, Aim, Fire [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Soft Jonny d'Ville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Gunpowderdtim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim and Jonny cuddle and discuss getting married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ready, Aim, Fire [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i find myself in your embrace (and i will never let you go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i may or may not have felt guilty about writing nothing but tim ansgt so. Have this i guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim smiled, laughing softly as Jonny peppered kisses across his face. “You're wonderful.” Jonny laughed, pressing yet another kiss to Tim’s cheek. “You're adorable. <em> Adorable.</em>”</p><p>“Jonny!” Tim squeaked. Blushing. He was prepared for being sappy <em> at </em> Jonny, not Jonny to be cute at <em> him.  </em></p><p>Jonny pulled back. He smiled with the widest smile he could manage, a vibrant grin “You're <em> adorable, </em> Tim. Am I supposed to just <em> ignore </em> that? Should I sit here and <em> not </em>tell you how amazing you are?”</p><p>Tim was <em> blushing. </em> Heat burning in his cheeks. “You’re mean!” Tim sputtered. “You don’t—” Jonny cut him off by leaning in with a kiss, Tim melted into it, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Tim knew in this moment, he wanted to marry Jonny. He wanted to spend the rest of infinity with him. </p><p> </p><p>Jonny pulled out of the kiss and fall into Tim’s chest, head resting on Tim’s shoulder. Hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>Tim loved him.</p><p>Tim fell back, taking Jonny with him so Jonny was laying on him.</p><p>Jonny took a moment to get his legs out of weird angle, and otherwise get comfy before just laying there. Beaming.</p><p> </p><p>Tim loved him so, so, <em> so </em> much. </p><p> </p><p>Jonny reached out, tapping Tim’s wrist a few times before doing a little grabby hands motion at Tim’s hand. Tim, getting the message, happily obliged, and interlaced their fingers.</p><p>Jonny smiled, making a stupidly adorable content sound. With his free arm, he grabbed Tims and dragged it over his back before settling again. Content.</p><p> </p><p>Tim rubbed circles on Jonny’s back, lost in thought about just how much he loved Jonny.</p><p>He was so, so adorable when he was like this.</p><p>If someone had told him Jonny was <em> cuddly </em> before all this, Tim would have laughed in their face and called them insane.</p><p>Tim ran his fingers through Jonny’s hair and Jonny absolutely melted, sighing, and leaning into his hand. Tim recalls when he discovered this, when Jonny all but melted against him as Tim played with his hair.</p><p>It was horribly adorable. </p><p>“You say <em> I’m </em> adorable when you're doing <em> this</em>?” Tim cooed. “I think you're the most adorable between the two of us.”</p><p>“No.” Jonny mumbled, quiet but firm. “Literally nothing in existence is more adorable than you.”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“No. I’m evil.” Jonny stated like that was <em> any </em> sort of argument. Tim <em> knew </em>he was evil. He loved him anyway. </p><p>“Evil <em> and </em>adorable.” </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’ll kill you.” Jonny threatened, making no move to reach for his gun. </p><p>“But then who would you lay on?”</p><p>Jonny thought for a moment. “Nastya.” He finally said, saying it like he’d won. “I’d lay on Nastya.”</p><p>“I love you.” Tim laughed, pressing a kiss to Jonny’s head. “You're so cute.”</p><p>Jonny made a muffled squeak and hid his expression by mashing his face into Tim’s shoulder. </p><p>Tim laughed softly, and continued petting Jonny’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, Jonny letting Tim pet his hair and just content to snuggle.</p><p>Tim, meanwhile was working up the bravery to ask Jonny his thoughts on getting married.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been thinking about it for <em> months </em>now, and right now he knew there is absolutely nowhere else in the universe he’d be. </p><p>He wants to marry Jonny.</p><p> </p><p>Tim took a deep breath. Jonny mumbled something incoherent and annoyed at being disturbed by Tim breathing so deeply. “Jonny?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“What are your thoughts on marriage?”</p><p>Jonny froze, and Tim froze as well, hoping he didn't fuck everything up. </p><p>After a second, Jonny forced himself to relax. Tim tentatively resumed petting Jonny’s hair.  “I’d be lying if I say I hadn’t thought about it,” Jonny admitted. “I... I think I’d like it. To marry you. We’ve been together what? A few hundred years? Thats longer than most marriages last.” Tim could see a blush creeping up Jonny’s cheeks.</p><p>“I would like it too,” Tim admitted. “I could call you my husband.”</p><p>“You could.”</p><p>“And... Imagine what our wedding would be like.”</p><p>“Murder?”</p><p>“Jonny!” </p><p>Jonny burst into laugher. He laughed so hard he had to wipe at his eyes. “<em>Fine. </em> Minimal murder.”</p><p>Tim pressed another kiss to his forehead. “Minimal murder.”</p><p>“Ashes would set something on fire.”</p><p>“Oh <em> absolutely. </em>” Tim smiled.</p><p>“Brian would be trying to manage everything and have a long emotional speech. He’d be talking over everyone in a hope to get the chaos to stop. It wouldn’t work.”</p><p>“Of course it wouldn’t.”</p><p>Jonny smiled and squeezed Tims’s hand. “So. We’re getting married then?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tim echoed, smiling. “Yeah.”</p><p>“So.” Jonny started, that conspirational glee springing into his voice. Tim smiled. “Let’s both get rings and dramatically propose somewhere. See who does the proposal better.” There was a devious glint in Jonny’s eyes. </p><p>“Why is <em> everything </em> a contest with you?” Tim asked fondly. He loved Jonny. He loved Jonny <em> so, so much. </em></p><p>“It makes it more fun. There is nothing that cannot be made funner with contests and bets and stakes.”</p><p>“Do they now?”</p><p>“Mmhm!” Jonny looked happier than Tim had seen him in months snuggled into his arms like this. </p><p>“Hopefully one of the proposals are in front of Nastya. I want to bother her. For payback and revenge reasons.”</p><p>“Revenge or contests. Always one of them with you.”</p><p>Jonny responded by just closing his eyes and not responding, which was a perfectly valid answer.</p><p>“I love you, Jonny,” Tim whispered. “I <em> love </em>you.”</p><p>“You too.” Jonny smiled. He looked happy. Thats all Tim could ask for really. Jonny to be happy.</p><p>Tim grinned.</p><p>He loved Jonny.</p><p>He loved Jonny <em> so much. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just think jonny deserves snuggles</p><p>funner is a word i had this argument enough times in elementary school</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>